This invention relates to stained glass displays, specifically individual modules which can be removably joined together to form a complete decorative scene.
For a millennia artists and craftsmen have created stained glass displays with the objective of decorating openings with religious or artistic designs.
Techniques for assembling stained glass displays have changed little from medieval times through today. These techniques share common traits including the use of either lead, zinc, or brass came, or copper foil and solder to join various sizes, shapes, and colors of cut glass thereby creating a decorative glass display.
Completed displays are installed either in place of a simple window, placed against an existing window, or hung freely within an opening. A professional is usually required for proper installation. The common method of "free-hanging" lightweight windows, or "suncatchers" as they are sometimes called, is to attach a hanger to each side or center of the finished suncatcher, to which chain or fishing line can be attached, then hung from an appropriate fastener. For larger, heavier displays the standard would be to install the display in a frame, then hang the frame as desired.
Once a window or suncatcher is completed the design and size are final, for all intents and purposes.
If any part of a display should break, the complete display needs to be taken for professional repair, which is often expensive and time consuming.
There have been several decorative edge foils and bandings introduced to enhance the final product appearance but they have not allowed connecting additional modules.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,170 to Butler (1980) discloses a system which allows a portion of a window or opening to be decorated to resemble stained glass, but needs professional application and is a permanent addition which must be applied to a pane of glass or plastic.
The apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,850 to Charlton (1985) also allows a portion of a window or opening to be decorated with a leaded-glass look but also requires professional installation and involves bonding to the glass.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,158 to Urdaneta (1984) describes a system of individual modules which can be fitted together forming frame-like borders or panels requiring inner spaces to be filled with materials thereby adding an extra material to which glass must be attached. These frame-like borders do not allow harmonious continuance of a scene.
Stained glass apparatus heretofore have suffered from a number of disadvantages:
(a) A stained glass window is expensive and must be completed before installation. The window needs precise measurements if it is to completely fill an opening since even "standard" openings vary greatly. PA1 (b) There is a large percentage waste factor in glass design due to cutting limitations. Before my invention, in order to fill an opening with a complete design, a solid window was necessary requiring blank or background spaces in the design to use clear glass for fabrication. PA1 (c) The colors of a stained glass window remain final. It would be expensive and impractical to try to replace colors if desired and would require a professional. PA1 (d) The design of a stained glass window is final. There is no practical procedure to change the design once it is fabricated. PA1 (e) The larger the stained glass apparatus is, the more susceptible it is to breakage and would require disposal or expensive professional repair. PA1 (f) "Suncatchers" are limited to hanging only at the angle determined by the placement of their hanger and do not permit the addition of other apparatus to themselves. PA1 (g) Corner apparatus, as shown in traditional stained glass books, are final in design and do not allow additional attachments to themselves. PA1 (h) Traditional installation methods do not permit a flush mount of an apparatus to an arbitrary portion of an opening. PA1 (a) it provides an affordable alternative to consumers which allows them to purchase individual stained glass modules at separate times which may be easily installed alone or connected to each other to form a decorative scene in any sized opening. PA1 (b) the invention eliminates some of the glass material cost by allowing a complete scene which does not require background glass. PA1 (c) the system allows consumers the option to change colors by simply replacing an old module with a new module. The old modules can then be utilized in a new location. PA1 (d) a design may be continually changed by adding, subtracting or rearranging individual modules. PA1 (e) individual modules are lighter in weight and therefore less subject to breakage than a complete window. If a piece is broken the consumer can simply replace that piece or re-design the scene without significant expense. PA1 (f) the permanently affixed connector on the individual modules allows modules specific angle placement, adding more depth and dimension to apparatus, as well as forming a decorative means to add additional modules. PA1 (g) corner modules are designed to be installed easily by the consumer with a suitable fastener. Strategic placement of connectors add strength, decoration and a means to add an additional module. PA1 (h) the use of mounting brackets that encase each outer edge of corner and border modules allows a flush installation which will also support additional modules as desired.